undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Elimination Chamber 2017
Match Card Elimination Chamber Match for the YWE Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Shadow vs. Fayth vs. Rocker vs. Demon Extreme vs. Mario Sanchez Arrow vs. Silvio Triple Threat Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship Dynamite © vs. Jacob Cass vs. DJ Hero Shane Hayes vs. Mr. Amazing Aaron White vs. Johnny B. Rockin' Gold Stallion vs. Tristan Knight Background Gold Stallion vs Tristan Knight: After returning to the roster Stallion came close to winning the IC Title.Tristan believes someone like Gold should never have gotten a title shot right of the bat as he never deserved one. Stallion wants to prove to the world he does belong on this roster. Aaron White vs J.B.Rockin': Aaron White issues an open challenge to anyone who thinks they can take him. He has become quite abit cocky after his win at Payback. J.B Rockin' answers the challenge. Does J.B have what it takes to stop Aaron's momentum? Shane Hayes vs Mr Amazing: Mr. Amazing is looking for revenge after Shane attacked him after there match at Payback. He claims he is more focus than ever and wants to show him that YWE isnt going to be an easy ride. The two meet again. IC Title - Dynamite© vs Jacob Cass vs DJ Hero: Dynamite continues hes IC Title tour but this time hes comes up against and eager Jacob Cass who is hot after defeating Angel at the last CPV and claims he should now be the IC Title. DJ Hero who was a No.1 contender for the US title on Raw has now come to Smackdown and says his No.1 contendership should be transferred to Smackdown. Dynamite challenges them both. Arrow vs Silvio: As both Arrow and Silvio have both had back to back Title matches but have come up short, it was decided by Grimez (the new Commissioner of Smackdown) that these two would not take part in the chamber. Slivio was left frustrated as he missed a chance to win the title and now blames Arrow. Arrow came to Smackdown in seek for a challenge and he says he would like to fight Silvio to see who's the better man. UHC Title - Chamber: Grimez named each participant in the chamber. Mario Sanchez is looking to bounce back from his loses in the last few CPV's he is now putting his full focus on becoming the UH Champion. Fayth attacked Angel for reasons we do not know and as Angel seems to be out of commission the hardcore champion has been allowed to compete in the match. Rocker is looking to becoming a 2x UH Champion while Demon Extreme is looking to impress in his first title match in YWE, Can he cause an upset? Shadow finally gets his title shot but is unhappy with the circumstances being in a chamber however he says to Grimez after he wins the title he will call the shots. Victor X must defend against ass these guys. Can he find a way to win again? Results *3. After the match, Aaron assaulted Johnny due to the disappointing loss he suffered. *5. The match ended in double count-out as Arrow and Silvio brawling on the entrance rampway. They continue to brawled onto each other until they got broke up by referees and security. *6. During the match, the lights went out and when the lights came back on, Angel was in the chamber and hit the Revelations onto Fayth as payback. Angel exits the chamber then Victor X hit the X Factor off one of the pods onto Fayth as Fayth got eliminated by Sanchez. In the final moments of the match, Shadow was going for antoher Overdrive but Sanchez counters with a surprise pinfall and gets the three thuse becoming the new champion. After the match, a bloody Sanchez celebrates inside the chamber with the title belt around his waist as the event comes to a surprising ending as Sanchez winning his first world title in his YWE career! Elimination Chamber Results Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Category:YWE Category:YWE CPVs